


War of Our Own - Part 9A

by Evagorn



Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [9]
Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagorn/pseuds/Evagorn
Summary: The Heroes resume their journey to return to the Umbral Fang hideout, when they begin to discover new realities they never thought possible.That which was made, can be unmade...
Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500284





	War of Our Own - Part 9A

We rejoin our heroes once more in the ruins of Pretorricane’s city. The events of the previous day continue to weigh heavily on them, and the night itself held unexpected complications. The party awakes to find Shana absent. Azael comments to Senna that last night was rather strange, and Senna hesitantly agrees before leaving herself to look for Shana. Johannes and Verticus remain ignorant of these goings on, and Azael simply tells them it’s drama.

Meanwhile, Shana sits atop one of the many large mushrooms, taking space for herself, but also keeping a lookout. Eventually Senna reaches her, and asks if she is alright. After a brief discourse, Shana descends from her perch to rejoin the rest of the party, hand in hand with Senna.

At the bottom, Mike awakes, and begins to get a scope of his new surroundings. He greets Azael and shares a brief meal with him, and then greets Shana and Senna when they return. In the meantime, Johannes headed off to gather some fish, and soon returns with a dozen fresh catches to feed the party. After taking their repast, the group settles in to decide what their next course of action is. Since their task in Pretorricane is finished - with Captain Melina having fled - the group decides to return to Los Monstruos to report to the Umbral Fang. The shortest path is to go through Mt. Phrost, and so, after scrounging some cold weather gear from the ruined houses, the team prepares to set off.

When suddenly, the town bell rings.

They all know that the town has been abandoned, and no one could have gotten up to that bell without passing them. Thinking of the eggs that had been left behind, Shana makes a dash for the top, followed very closely by her comrades. And there at the peak, she sees a woman waiting for them...

The enigmatic figure identifies herself as Whist, and says she has been waiting to meet them all in person for quite some time, calling them by name, even. This is the woman who the heroes were told spoke to Captain Melina and encouraged her to kidnap Conjurers in the first place. They interrogate her on her goals, demanding she speak plainly on what she truly wants. And eventually, Whist speaks forthrightly: She claims that she is the Prophet of the Old Gods, and that their return is nigh. She says that the God have merely been forgotten by the people, and that she intends to remind them. And right now, she wants Brainy to return the device she gave to him. The heroes deny her request, stating that Brainy is no longer beholden to her. She replies that this seems very ungrateful of them, considering how much it has helped them.

Shana soon has heard enough of this posturing, and draws her scythe with the chain loosed. The time for talk has past. Whist steps back with her enigmatic smile, raises her hand, and there’s a massive explosion that engulfs the town bell, leaving a crater in its place. Then suddenly, from out of the wreckage, a terrible creature emerges.

The fiend turns its burning eyes on the heroes, and states its intent with unmistakable clarity: **_DEFILERS!_**

The heroes begin to do battle with this monstrosity, but find it unlike any foe they have ever encountered before. Its form shifts before their very eyes, and it strikes with strength beyond Mogwai or Human. Worst of all, there is something in its power that breaks them on a fundamental level. Both Shana and Johannes are affected by this force, and find their very beings coming undone. The heroes soon realize this battle is turning against them, and make a full retreat.

Johannes guards the path with his massive Mogwai form, while Verticus and Senna form walls of lightning, and then ice, in order to impede the creature’s path. With another burst of speed from Verticus’ magic, all of the heroes are able to descend the hill, while the beast pounds uselessly against Senna’s ice wall. Before long, they make it out into the field and relative safety.

Having narrowly escaped, the heroes attempt to regroup. Shana and Johannes are suffering the most from the creature’s influence, with their forms appearing to flicker before the eyes of their comrades. Even Brainy is at his wit’s end when it comes to this phenomenon. They decide to make haste to Mt. Phrost and get some distance between them and the horror, loathe as they are to leave it behind and - potentially - loose in the region. They are consoled by the fact that almost everyone in the area has already fled. Their course set, they begin their march.

Along their way, they continue to discuss what happened, forming theories as to the nature of that creature. Surprisingly, the most cogent theory comes from Azael, who postulates that the entity was likely made of the same essential material as the Old Gods of Solum, thus explaining its bizarre nature. But it was merely a fragment, partially of this essential stuff, partly of Solum’s material. Shana concurs with this idea, pointing out that their weapons and spells were able to harm the creature. The party seems quite confused with Azael’s deduction, and the way he has been speaking more eloquently since leaving Pretorricane.

Eventually they reach Mt. Phrost, and being to search the land for signs of life. Shana’s survival skills allow her to perceive a trail that had recently been left by a group of Mogwai, some in Human guise. They follow the trail, with Verticus taking a lead, when suddenly they come upon an alarming sight.

A battle is raging, with a savage Werewolf brutally slamming a massive Dinosaur Mogwai to the ground. The Werewolf warns his foe not to rise again, and stands triumphant. He turns his furious gaze on Verticus, but before he can leap into battle, Senna calls out to her boss. It’s Rackam and his three Vampires, having come to Mt. Phrost at the request of the Dragon, Xing Huang Di.

After securing his prisoners, whom Rackam identifies as Den Militia forces, he asks for Senna to give a full report on what has happened since their last meeting. Senna explains all about the Human military forces they aided, out both armies have cleared out of Pretorricane, and eventually how they encountered the otherworldly being. Rackam listens with grave concern, but thanks Senna for the report. He promises to contact Xing the moment he returns to the Fang’s hideout.

He then gives his own explanation of what he’s being doing: Per Xing’s request, he came to Mt. Phrost to aid the local Mogwai. He discovered that they were being accosted by Den Militia forces. Taking it upon himself to relieve the beleaguered townspeople, Rackam went out and dealt with them himself, warning them to leave Mt. Phrost. He threatens one of his prisoners and learns the location of the Den force’s camp. He then asks Senna if she and her allies would go there and threaten the remaining Den forces while he stays behind to watch the prisoners. The heroes are reluctant to raise their hands against their fellow Mogs, and after insisting they will not do it, Rackam, with some exasperation, leaves them with the prisoners while he goes to deal with the problem himself.

After he departs, the heroes have another moment to talk amongst themselves. To all of their surprise, Azael walks over to the imprisoned Den forces and informs them that he is a high-ranking Den officer, and expresses his condolences. The rest of the heroes are astonished at this fact, when finally, the truth is revealed: Azael is actually two different people, Goch Gremory, and Elise Ball. Goch is the Cat Sith they see before them, while Elise is a Kunekune surgeon in service of the Den Military, who is now influencing Goch remotely. The revelation shocks them all, but does explain some of Azael’s instability.

Elise makes it clear that she had nothing to do with Azael’s horrendous actions from earlier, and in fact expresses equal regret and disgust with them. She explains that she will be doing what she can to help Goch, and the party, going forward. She also explains that she isn’t aware of where the orders to conscript Mt. Phrost came from, but intends to look into it.

Shortly thereafter, Rackam returns from his errand, stating that the Den forces will be unlikely to return here any time soon. He then requests that Senna and her friends do one final task for him: go into the town nearby and inform their leader, Marlowe, that the threat has been removed, and that the Umbral Fang is always welcome to those who wish for a better Den. The group agrees, and head there together.

Upon entering the town, they discover it entirely empty. It is silent save for the sound of the wind, with no sign of any residents. They begin to search carefully, searching for tracks or other signs of activity. They discover trails leading from all across the town into a single, large building. Inside there are tables set up as though food was being served, but no sign of any people. After investigating further, they discover the almost certain cause of the mysterious disappearance: the faint outline of a Beholder circle. It would appear as though a powerful Beholder came here and whisked all of the residents away. Such a circle would have been incredibly strong, military strength, and unlikely to have been conjured by just any Beholder.

With their errand fruitless, the heroes return to Rackam, where Senna delivers the bad news. Upon hearing that a powerful beholder was responsible, Rackam’s response is both severe and surprising. He expresses some disbelief, and then speaks the name “Yurius Forcus”. He clarifies that Yurius is a Beholder he once knew capable of such a feat, and says that this is a man he wishes to kill above all. With that dramatic statement made, he states that their mission here is finished, and orders them to follow him back to the headquarters.

However, Johannes intervenes. He takes Senna aside and explains to her that they need to get out from under Rackam’s influence. His goals do not always align with theirs, and they need the flexibility to be able to act freely. Reluctantly, Senna agrees, and when she states something similar to Rackam, he agrees to let them go. He agrees that their errand to track down this Melina character is serious enough, and permits them to go in pursuit of her. However, he makes two requests in return: that they make a full report to him as soon as possible, and that if they learn anything about the Beholder Yurius Forcus, or a group calling themselves the Valiant Company, that they will report to him everything they learn. After the heroes agree to these terms, Rackam sets off into the snow.

The heroes are left with little more than to camp and return to Pretorricane. Melina - and more importantly, Whist and her monster - are back that way somewhere. And though they lack leads, the threat is serious enough that it cannot be ignored. And so, they prepare to confront her once more...

* * *

May Crescendo marched along with the troops, a little tired, but still in good spirits. They had started their departure from Pretorricane yesterday, and were nearly out of the wooded region. It was slow going since they had to accommodate all of their tanks and other artillery pieces. But considering the accommodations she’d had to deal with over the last couple of weeks, May wasn’t complaining.

It was almost... strange... being surrounded by ordinary Humans again. Not that her Mogwai friends had been bad to her. Far from it. Most of them had been delightful, friends she’d hope to cherish all her life. But there was still something familiar, comforting even, about being with her own people again. And the Commander had done a lot to make that possible.

May walked alongside Commander Alquin even now, with her two guards, Petra and Gladys close beside.

“This is far enough for today,” Alquin announced, noting a particularly large patch of ground before them. “We can make a defensible perimeter here, and resume the march tomorrow. Petra, Gladys, inform the rest of the camp.”

“Yes ma’am,” they said in unison before darting off to obey Alquin’s orders.

“They really respect you,” May observed, watching the two women hurry throughout the column of advancing soldiers.

“They are very dear to me,” Alquin said shortly, before smiling. Well, perhaps smile was too strong a word. Alquin seemed like the kind of person who never really smiled, but she made an effort. “How are you holding up, Miss Crescendo? I know this camp life must be difficult.”

“I’m quite well, ma’am,” May replied. She would have liked to be more informal, but she’d learned that with Alquin, formality was crucial. She then went on to say “And actually, considering some of the places I’ve stayed since coming here to the Den, I’d say I’m happy with your camps.”

“Good,” Alquin nodded, “in that case-”

“COMMANDER!”

May turned her head to see a figure racing towards them. It was Petra, looking breathless and even - were May’s eyes deceiving her? - afraid.

Alquin’s posture went from relaxed to rigid in a second. “Status report!”

“We’re under attack!” Petra said. “It’s... I don’t know what it is, ma’am. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

The Commander’s expression didn’t so much as flicker. “Full defensive posture. Get the engineers to ready the artillery pieces and Ro Bit support units. I want a full deployment this instant.”

“Yes ma’am!” Petra saluted before dashing off.

“Ma’am,” May said, feeling fear grip her heart, “what’s happening?”

“I don’t know yet,” Alquin replied, “but I aim to find out.” She raised her mechanical staff, and the lights on it began to glow. Suddenly, she turned towards her side just as a burst of light cracked the air in front of them.

May was hurled back by the force, rolling in the dirt. She coughed the dust away from herself as she shakily lifted up on one elbow, looking toward the source of the light.

And her eyes widened in terror. “No...”

A massive Ro Bit hovered before Alquin, with a woman standing on one of its hands. The Commander herself was still upright, holding her staff out in a defensive posture.

If possible, her expression had grown even more intense. “Melina.”

“Hello, Alquin,” the woman on the Ro Bit announced with a cruel smile.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Alquin replied coldly.

“To take back what is ours.” Melina waved her hand, and her Ro Bit pointed and fired a beam of energy. May reacted first, conjuring a barrier of light that deflect the blast. Melina turned her eyes and saw May there in the dirt, and her smile curled. “Ah, the Conjurer. I hadn’t thought to find you again. You shall prove quite useful.”

“Stay back, May!” Alquin shouted. “It’s too dangerous!”

“No! I can fight!” May rose to her feet, trying to suppress her trembling limbs. “I won’t leave you to face her alone.”

“Idiot girl,” Alquin muttered under her breath, but didn’t try to dissuade her further.

“Oh yes!” Melina said, cackling in a way that made May’s skin crawl. “I’m going to enjoy this!”

She thrust her hand out once more, and the Ro Bit charged.


End file.
